


Leather coat

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Directrix Spellman, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Smut, Lilith really loves her leather coat, She calls her Lily, They get caught, Zelda has little patience, public spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Zelda knew the leather coat was Lilith’s favorite piece of clothing. It drove the ginger mad how she never wanted to be apart from it.  She also loved how it looked on her, black, shiny, entrancing her to pull at it and run her hands to the fabric.What she didn’t like, was the way it was making them late for their restaurant reservations.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Leather coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my entry for week one of the Madam Spellman fictober challenge. I know I've been gone a while but life is a bit hectic so bear with me. Have a nice reading! <3

Zelda knew the leather coat was Lilith’s favorite piece of clothing. It drove the ginger mad how she never wanted to be apart from it. She also loved how it looked on her, black, shiny, entrancing her to pull at it and run her hands to the fabric. How she brought it everywhere, even bed, the coat having witnessed lots of action.

What she didn’t like, was the way it was making them late for their restaurant reservations. They had left the mortuary early, just with enough time to arrive by walking. The weather was perfect for strolling outside.

However, Zelda had not counted on the metal side of the belt getting caught on a hole in the floor. Lilith had been playing with it, leaving the buttons closed but using the belt as a short whip, when in one of her throwing it had gotten caught down. The worse was they were just in the middle of the main street.

At first Zelda hadn’t noticed. She was walking with purpose, determined to get to their reservations, when she noticed Lilith wasn’t beside her.

-Come on, stop playing and keep walking Lily, we can’t be late. You know if we miss this, we’ll have to wait another month.

-I can’t. –Came from behind the voice of the demoness.

-Why? –Zelda walked back with an annoyed yet amused look on her face. Leave it to her girlfriend to do silly things.

-I’m stuck. –The brunette muttered quickly.

-What? –Asked Zelda with a small smile cracking her lips, thinking she was joking.

-I am stuck. –Repeated Lilith lowly, pointing at the offending object.

-What was that? –This time Zelda had heard, but she wanted confirmation.

-I am stuck! -Exclaimed Lilith, trying to pull the coats strap belt. It didn’t budge.

Zelda sighed. That would definitely make them late. She leaned down and pulled on the strap, it remained caught.

-It seems to be really stuck. –She said, frowning.

-Yes, I know that. –Lilith rolled her eyes.

-Take your coat off, we can get it back later. –Zelda suggested, eager to get to the restaurant. –We can place a spell on it so no one will touch it.

Lilith’s cheeks burned red and she shook her head.

-Darling you are being impossible here…

-You are being dense! Did you even check the box of your surprise?

Zelda frowned and took a small box from her own coat’s pocket. Lilith had given it to her before leaving the house, claiming it would make her very happy. She had been meaning to open it once they arrived at the restaurant. The ginger took the lid off and gasped in surprise. Inside were a couple of panties and what seemed to be a very small black dress.

-Lily!

The brunette squirmed, once more pulling of the coat’s belt.

-Yes so, I can’t take it off.

Zelda’s smile grew bigger and she couldn’t keep the laughter in anymore. They would be late, but this was too funny.

-Hey!

Zelda kept laughing.

-It is not funny!

-Oh trust me Darling, it is. You should see your face right now.

Lilith pouted, trying to put annoyance in her eyes.

-This was supposed to be your present so it will also be your loss tonight.

-Just get out of your coat and I’ll cover you with mine. –Zelda suggested.

Lilith seemed outraged.

-I am not leaving my baby laying around! –She hugged her body and pressed the leather coat against her naked skin protectively.

-Lily… we are already late to our reservations…

-I’m not leaving it.

-Then at least let me cut the trapped end. –Zelda made a move to get close and Lilith swatted her hand away.

-You’re not cutting my baby.

-For fucks sake, it is only a coat!

-Cut my hand too while you are at it, will you? –The demoness said dramatically.

Zelda sighed and pressed a hand to her temple, she didn’t need to watch her clock to know their reservations wouldn’t just be late, they would be lost.

-Then what do you want me to do?

Lilith seemed thoughtful, but then mischief shone in her ice blue eyes.

-Well you might not be getting your restaurant, but I’m sure I can make it up to you.

-What? –Zelda was confused then.

-You have a coat and you did offer to cover me.

Lilith said and teasingly opened the top buttons of her leather coat, showing her cleavage.

Zelda’s eyes widened and she stepped closer.

-Have you lost it? Anyone could see us.

-That only makes it more fun, don’t you think? –Lilith said, her voice dropping an octave. –Come on darling, I know you want to.

Zelda shook her head, stopping Lilith’s hand from undoing any more buttons.

-We’re too close to the store, Hilda is working there.

-So?

-I’m the High Priestess and I have a reputation to maintain.

-Well I’m the Queen of Hell and I…

-Do what you want, yes I know, I know.

-So let go.- Lilith whispered, leaning closer to Zelda. –Do it for me, eh? Just for tonight.

Zelda held a serious expression but she was swayed when Lilith extended her tongue and licked the tip of her ear.

-Lily I don’t know…

Lilith buried her hands under Zelda’s open coat and placed them on the small of her back, pressing their bodies together.

-You do know

Lilith rubbed her thumbs on Zelda’s skin and slowly slid her hands under her blouse, messing her clothes.

-Lily…-Zelda, always the perfectionist, groaned.

-What?- Asked Lilith with a look of fake innocence that sent a tingle to Zelda’s core.

-Two can play this game.

Zelda finished unbuttoning Lilith’s leather coat. The only thing keeping the naked brunette’s body from the public eye was the coats tangled together, forming a curtain of sorts.

Lilith moaned feeling the brush of Zelda’s fingers on her skin. She had been waiting all day for this.

-Yes, my High Priestess, two can play this game.

Zelda caressed Lilith’s bellybutton, then trailed the way down to her core, where she wasn’t surprised to find wetness.

-How long have you been like this? –Zelda asked as she teased her entrance.

-Since I knew we were going on a date. –Lilith breathed out and whimpered softly, bucking her pelvis against Zelda’s hand.

-Well I can’t let my Queen stay like this.- Zelda slid her index inside Lilith and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

Lilith’s breath hitched, her hands went to Zelda’s breasts and she gave them a tight squeeze. Then their mouths found each other and began a kissing match as their hands worked. They were so focused in each other they didn’t see a known couple walking towards them.

Not until a shrill voice interrupted them from behind.

-Aunt Zee! Lilith! Did you come to watch the movie with us?

Lilith groaned, she had been so close, and it took all her restraint not to hex the teenager. Zelda chuckled by her reaction, even if she too was annoyed by the interruption.

-I told you the main street was too public. –She whispered in Lilith’s ear as the brunette bit her lip to prevent releasing moans.

The ginger woman noticed and removed her hand from Lilith’s wet folds. The demoness whimpered, missing the contact and swearing to kill them all for the interruption.

-Hi Sabrina, no we didn’t, we were just enjoying the nightly breeze.

Lilith pinched Zelda’s breasts in revenge and the ginger hissed, sending her a look of warning. The demoness pouted, rolling her eyes, but removed her hands.

-You go ahead, I’ll see you in the house.

-Right… we were just about to cross to Cerberus Books to grab a bite. –Sabrina signaled the Doctor Cee store from across the street. –Want to join us?

-No Sabrina, your aunt and I do not want to join you. –Lilith spat the words with poison, murder in her eyes. –We are busy. So if you would be so kind to move along.

She signaled with her head for them to get lost. Only then Sabrina realized how close they were and the way they seemed to be joined by their coats. Her face turned red as a tomato.

-That’s, uh, right, we didn’t… we’re just gonna go. –She stuttered out and quickly passed by with her partner in tow.

The couple watched them go and then burst into laughter.

-Did you see their face? Ha! Fuck off! That’s well deserved, a good punishing spell wouldn’t do them wrong. –Lilith laughed and Zelda swatted her arm jokingly.

-That’s my niece you traumatized there. –She reprehended, but her smile betrayed her true feelings.

-I think you did an important part in the traumatizing too, sweetheart, give yourself some credit.- Said Lilith as she pressed a savage kiss to Zelda’s lips, then grabbed her hand meaning for her to finish her work.

-I don’t thing here’s the space, that was just proof. –Zelda pointed out, retreating her hand.

Lilith opened her mouth with an outraged look in her face.

-You can’t leave me like that.

-Can’t I?

-What happened to pleasing your Queen?

-I think my Queen got her rush of adrenaline for the night. Now we need to figure out how to release your coat so we can go finish this to my bed.

Lilith huffed indignantly and crossed her arms.

-I’ll get back at you.

Zelda only send her a flying kiss as an answer.

Lilith rolled her eyes and with magic released her coat from the grip in the floor. Now it was Zelda’s turn to look outraged.

-You could have done that from the beginning?

-Of course I could, I’m…

-An annoying spoiled kid is what you are!- Zelda interrupted her before she could go on her Queen of Hell speech, realizing they had lost their date reservations by Lilith’s whim. –We’re going home and then I’ll see if you deserve to get the end of it.

Lilith’s eyes shone with mischief, a smirk dancing in her lips. Her plan might have not worked as expected, but she still would gain something from it.

-Is that so, directrix Spellman?

Zelda glared and kissed her roughly to wipe the smug smile from her face.

-It most certainly is, Lilith.

The demoness bit Zelda’s lower lip until the ginger pulled back, still glaring.

-Then I can’t wait to get home. –Replied the demoness, as she closed her coat and Zelda made sure the belt was tied tightly around her waist.

And so they made their way back to the Spellman mortuary, their fancy reservations long forgotten in the back of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I didn't give a name to Sabrina's partner because there are many ships and I don't have a preferred one. You can just picture her with whoever you'd like. :3


End file.
